


I got new markers and a new sketchbook what should I draw???

by SilverNinjaFLux



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Markers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNinjaFLux/pseuds/SilverNinjaFLux





	I got new markers and a new sketchbook what should I draw???

Like the title says I need someone to tell me what to draw. Here are the things I will and won't draw

Will:  
•Anthro  
•Pokemon  
•(some) Plants  
•Non-humans  
•Birds  
•Dogs and cats  
•Dragons

Won't:  
•NSFW  
•Humans  
•Fish  
•Mecha

I put the D&D tag there b/c I didn't know which fandom to put this under


End file.
